


The Pleasure of Your Company

by SortOfEnsorcelled



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Any Gender Apprentice, Bargaining, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Implied Sexual Content, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers for Asra Route, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortOfEnsorcelled/pseuds/SortOfEnsorcelled
Summary: The Apprentice plays right into the Devil's hands, and Lucio gets his body back. But the Devil is far from satisfied.





	The Pleasure of Your Company

**Author's Note:**

> We were all thirsting for that devil when we accepted the deal, right?? This was one of those daydreams that lost a little luster in translation, but I hope you enjoy it! I tried my best to write in the style/cadence of the game. This is my first story on Ao3, so I would love some feedback if you wish to leave it!

“You seem… disappointed.”

The voice comes from behind me, dripping with sardonic glee. All I can do is continue to gape at the scene around me, dumbfounded. 

I’d been tricked. It was as simple as that. I’d been so eager to save Faust from the Devil’s clutches, so willing to do whatever it took, and now… Lucio was back, and using my body as his own. Hatred and rage seethes from my ghostly form, not at the Devil, but at myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

As my eyes dart around the crowded ballroom from the balcony where we stand, I suddenly stiffen. Large, firm hands have taken hold of my shoulders, and I can feel the warmth of the Devil as he leans in to speak, his breath hot in my ear. “What a pity. But I suppose you couldn’t have predicted this, could you? I’m sure I radiate nothing but the best intentions. Anyone in your situation would have walked blindly into a deal with me.” He’s mocking me. He’s right. I groan, feeling dizzy with the weight of what has just happened.

All at once I hear a familiar sound. My own name being called. The voice sounds faraway, muffled, as if we’re underwater. Far below, on the dance floor, I see a shock of white darting around the room. My name is called again. “Where are you??” pleads the voice. 

[“Asra!”]  
[Say nothing.]

“Asra!” I call out desperately, but my voice sounds strained and weak. I hear the Devil tutting in disapproval. “He can’t hear you, my dear. But you knew that, didn’t you?” Once again I feel his presence as he leans close, and this time I can feel his muscled chest and stomach pressing against my back. The scent of smoldering embers engulfs me. “In this dimension, only _I_ can hear your cries.” A deep, throaty chuckle resonates against me. “But it’s not all bad. Just look -“ he points a blackened claw in Asra’s direction. “Faust is safe and sound with her master. Isn’t that what you wanted?” His words are like oiled silk coiling around me. It is what I wanted, but this… I’ve made everything so much worse. 

“Asra…” I call again, weakly. From across the room, I swear I can feel his heart respond. Asra’s head whirls upward, and his gaze falls on the empty balcony where I stand, held by the Devil himself. After a moment, he shakes his head and starts off in a new direction, searching the crowd once more.

“Poor little mage,” purrs the gravelly voice behind me. “You voluntarily abandon your Master to be with me, and now you want him back?” The claw that had been extended now traces a slow, deliberate line from my neck down my chest, turning my spine to ice. “Aren’t we feeling greedy tonight?”

[“I was a fool.”]  
[“You tricked me.“]

“You tricked me,” I finally growl in response. “You told me you only wanted 'the time and pleasure of my company,' not my body… not my life.” I feel the claw drag slowly upwards again, this time coming to rest at my throat. 

“But my dear,” he murmurs, his tone almost sympathetic, “you knew you were on borrowed time, didn’t you? It wasn’t your body to keep. And I’d venture so far as to say that I’ve barely begun to… enjoy the pleasure of your company.” With this last statement, the Arcana presses himself fully against me, hand splaying to cup my throat. I shudder, heat spreading through me at an alarming rate. My heart begins to race as I feel something hard and impossibly large straining against me. I pray that my heart is no longer connected with Asra’s in this realm - what would he think of me, in this position?

“Y-you…” I stutter, my breath failing me. Though the world is in greyscale and its outlines muddled, I can still see hundreds of guests milling about, reacting to Lucio’s return. The ballroom shifts and teems with life, and though no one can hear or see us, I can’t help but feel exposed. “You already got what you wanted.” The Devil had coaxed me out of my body so he could give it to Lucio. That was the end of the deal… right? 

“I wouldn’t go so far as that,” he replies, both sets of claws now raking softly across my chest, before coming to rest at my waist. I feel him ease away from me, and my body feels the absence of heat. “But if you want this to be the end of our little bargain. I understand. After all…” he trails off for a moment - “I’ll be seeing your Master again soon enough.” 

["What do you mean by that?"]  
[Go find Asra.]

I whirl around to face him. “What do you mean by that?” I demand. My mind reels as he stops turning away, and a sly grin slowly spreads across his face. He knows he has my attention now.

“Well, you didn’t think he brought you back from the dead for _free_ , did you?” As he steps toward me, I’m more aware than ever of his towering stature. I feel like a small, trapped animal as I back up against the railing of the balcony. “In order to complete the ritual, he needed something to bring back your soul, to tether your spirit to this world again.” The wide grin on his face grows more sinister still. “In exchange, he offered his own soul. To _me_.” 

I stare, once again rendered speechless. Asra… no… it was impossible! 

“Asra would never do that,” I protest, bewildered. I saw his disgusted expression when he spoke of Lucio dealing with the Devil. I know how much he hates dark magic. He would never make a bargain like that with this demon.

“Are you quite sure?” he asks, cocking his head. “I admit, I’ve never seen a human as desperate and inconsolable as that magician was when he begged me to grant you life.” 

I feel a sob choking me from within. I remember all too vividly our conversation at the Lazaret, the way Asra spoke of discovering my death, raking through my remains… I would believe that he’d do anything. But to damn his own soul… “Asra, you idiot,” I mutter through the lump in my throat. I wasn’t worth it. I don’t deserve the life he’s given me. Even if I love him more than anything… I can’t let him do this. 

[Beg for Asra’s soul.]  
[Offer a new deal.]

“If he made a deal with you,” I begin, my heart pounding, “th-then I want to make a new deal.”

The Devil raises an eyebrow, showing his sharp teeth in a sneer. “Oh?” The word is drawn out, like a tendril of dark smoke. I inhale. It's now or never.

“My soul for his.” The words rush out of me in a single breath. They linger between us, holding the weight of the world, before the Devil begins to react.

The wicked Arcana looms over me, his hands reaching forward to grip the railing on either side of my body. His blood-red eyes glow in the shadows, and a predatory grin splits his face. When he speaks, his voice is like darkness itself. “You offer yourself in his place?”

[“Yes.”]  
[“I want my body back.”]

I steel myself under his hungry gaze. “On one condition.” The Devil stands so close I can barely breathe. “I want my body back.”

An amused laugh rumbles from his chest. “Well, well, well. Gaining confidence, are we?” he growls as he takes my chin in one hand and turns my face slightly, as if considering the merchandise. “The truth is,” he murmurs, “I’m getting sick of that brat Lucio and his endless whining. I may be his patron, but our deal has been completed.” The Devil’s eyes meet mine, and I feel my insides set alight like dried leaves. “You, my dear, are a much more appetizing prospect.” His thumb runs along my lower lip as his other hand grips my waist and pulls me flush against him.

“Alright, little mage,” he hisses, as one would whisper a threat. “This has gone far enough. I’ll take your immortal soul in exchange for Asra’s, and give your body back…on one last condition.” His teeth gleam in the dim light as he leers down at me, and I can feel his need crushing against me as he presses my body to the railing. Heat rises to my face as I stifle a moan. The Devil’s lips are at my ear. “You give me… _the pleasure of your company_ … right here, right now.” 

[“…No.”]  
[“…Yes.”]

My back arches at the demand, the Devil’s scorching breath on my neck sending hellfire through my veins. Asra, forgive me. 

“…Yes.”


End file.
